


Fai's new Staff

by Jenmoon1



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenmoon1/pseuds/Jenmoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai makes a new Staff RxR oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fai's new Staff

Fai's new staff picture is available through the link on my profile. Thanks to

darkassasin17 for letting me use her picture as a reference. Thanks you yaoilover796

the beta.

All right, this is kind of in the middle of my first fic, where his lover is dying. After

Kurogane and Fai get back to Nihon. Once again, I own nothing.

Fai's new staff

They were finally home. It had been a week sleeping, eating, and enjoying Fai's company.

Until one day.

"Kuro-sama, I am almost out of clean clothes." Fai admitted

Kurogane turned and looked at him 'Of course Fai has little belongings; he'd been set up

for travel for years.' He thought.

Kurogane never was one to collect and had been with Tomoyo for so long that he always got

presents on New Year's, birthdays, and such. He never needed much else. He owned some

clothes for sleeping that he hadn't used in several weeks, a few workout clothes, and a

fancy outfit for meetings where the place served food, stuff to shine his armor and sword

with, a bed, blanket, and a pillow.

"You, come here." He said, pointing to Fai

He went to a small chest, a gift which Tomoyo had given him several years ago, and

pulled out a large amount of gold coins and put them in a pouch. "Mage, go get ready

were going out."

"Really? Where are we going, Kuro-chan?" Fai's eyes lit up with joy, his voice

giddy.

"To the market," Kurogane answered simply, before getting mad at Fai for once

again butchering his name. Fai ran to the back, and put on one of the Furisode Tomoyo

gave him, and some sandals, along with a hair piece. When Kurogane saw Fai, he blushed.

Fai smiled."Does Kuro-rin like how I look?"

"Don't be stupid. Let's go." Kurogane replied. Kurogane went into the barn to

get his own personal horse named Chiaki. Fai grinned wickedly and gathered Wisdom Wow,

which was quite the name for a horse. Kurogane shot him a look, and mumbled "Damn

Tomoyo gives me a fine horse, but basically says it's smarter than me."

Fai laughed.

"Well, Kuro-chan, maybe she was trying to prove a point." Kurogane sighed,

ignoring Fai as he saddled his horse before he lifted Fai onto it. He got on behind him.

Fai sighed, and leaned against Kurogane. As they got closer to the market, Fai got

increasingly excited; he wanted to get down and look around.

Finally, Kurogane and Fai got off the horse, and led it by its reins. Fai was

everywhere, and Kurogane couldn't keep track of him. Finally, he yelled "Get over

here, you idiot Mage!"

"No need to shout, you're scaring people." Kurogane looked around, and saw the

market people all still with fright. "Sorry folks, he's actually a nice

doggie."

"Let's just go shopping, Idiot Mage," he mumbled, grabbing Fai's hand. Fai

grabbed bolts of cloth, and went to the local seamstress with a huge order. When he was

done, Fai had made the seamstress very happy. He had enough clothes when the order was

done to not have to wash for a week or so. The seamstress held out her hand, as Kurogane

gave half the coins in his pouch to the seamstress.

'Okay, now what else?' Fai thought as he saw a jewelry stand, and his eyes sparkled with

interest. 'I can make a new staff out of this' "The gold and jewels over here are

very good for channeling magic, Kuro-chan."

"I told you not to call me that, Idiot Mage," Kurogane said, coming anyway

.When he saw what Fai wanted, his eyes literally boggled out of his head, and he

immediately asked what he wanted with all that crap.

"Kuro-won, I want a new staff." Fai smiled childishly

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, this is my home now. I want to nurture and protect it with my powers as much

as you do."

Kurogane looked shell-shocked, mumbling 'fine' under his breath, and paid quite a lot of

money for it. "All right, come here. What else do you need for a staff?"

"Well, the base will be mage builds his staff on his own, and all staffs are in tune

their owners. My wood is white spruce," Fai smiled."Do you have white spruces

here?"

Kurogane frowned, and almost said no, until he remembered a diplomatic gift about twenty

years ago. The tree should be quite large by now. Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand, and led

him to the inner courtyard.

"Is this it, Fai?"

"Yes," he replied, as his hand became claw-like and he sliced a huge branch

off, before his hand became normal again. "This will do fine. I 'm hungry on both

ends, Kuro-rin." Kurogane just sighed. Nothing his lover did ever could surprise him

anymore. Fai took an old piece of cloth, wrapped the wood in it, and took it to their

quarters.

Fai ate dinner, and after that, he dragged Kurogane to their room, and bit Kurogane's

neck. Kurogane gave a strangled sound. Fai allowed some blood to surface, and then sealed

it up; yawning, he said "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

The next morning, Fai got up late, as he went to work on that, he took it outside to

whittle. Kurogane came up behind him, and said "I'm going to go practice with the

soldiers."

Fai barely looked up."Okay, have fun Kuro-sama."

"Don't call me that, Idiot Mage." Fai ignored him, and got back to work He once

again transformed his hand into a claw, as he shaved it down to a staff in no time. When

it was done, it looked like a plain but serviceable staff for Fai. Hethen sat

Indian-style on the ground, placing his hands directly in the stated hands began to glow,

as something pulled from the earth after a short amount of time. Fai pulled out clay from

the earth; it was pure white. Fai smiled as he started to shape it, when Kurogane came

back. He thought Fai was playing in the mud."Hey, you idiot, what are you

doing?"

Fai looked up."Oh, Kuro-rin, I was just making a design for my new staff."

Kurogane looked at Fai."Alright, idiot, when you're ready to stop playing in the

mud, let me know." With that, Kurogane took off to his quarters, muttering

"Damn crazy Mage."

Fai molded it into a shape pleasing for his staff end, and then his hands began to glow

red, as Fai literally baked the clay with his hands. Fai took out all the gold, and used

his claws to remove the jewels. He put the gold in the mold, and melted it. Then, he took

the jewels and put them in a uniform pattern around the ends. Then he waited for it to

cool, busted the mold with his hands, and attached it to his staff by gripping them

together, and channeling heat with his hands. When that was done, Fai had a pretty

unique, but non-magical staff. Fai sighed, and went inside for dinner. To tune the staff

to him was going to require a great deal of magical energy, and he needed to warn

Kurogane about the drain. Fai smiled at the thought of his doggie. Maybe if asked really

nicely, Kuro-rin would rub his back for him. He began plotting deviously for a way to get

a back rub after dinner. While Fai had Kurogane rubbing him down without using magic, he

looked at Fai as he explained the power drain to him.

"Kuro-rin, I- I'll need you beside me for this one. I will be useless after the

staff and I get in tune with each other, and you will have to take care of me for a

couple of weeks or more.

"I understand," Kurogane reassured. "What else will you need?"

Fai thought for a minute. "Reusable ink, a wide space on the floor, and one of your

shaping stones."

"My what? I'm not giving you one of my good ones, they're for Ginryu."

"But, Kuro-rin," Fai whined, "I thought when we got married that what's mine is

yours, and what's yours is mine?"

"Hey, Idiot, when did we get married? And that's my stuff."

Fai sighed."Alright, Kuro-rin, we can go to the market again tomorrow. Tomoyo gave

me a beautiful new Furisode. Oh, and shaping stones are expensive…"Finally, Kurogane

went and gave Fai one of his stones.

"I want it back, Mage."

"Yes, Kuro-rin." Fai smiled."Come lay beside me." Kurogane obediently

lay down next to Fai, and cuddled him against his chest. "What am I going to do with

you, Mage…?"

The next day, Fai went with ink to the temple floor. Kurogane was with him. Fai started

to concentrate, and the ink flew from his he was done, the floor was covered in runes.

Fai took the staff, and placed it in the middle of the floor. He took a large jewel, and

put it straight in the middle of the Fai sat on the floor and placed one hand on the

staff, and one hand on the floor, and began to chant. The whole room lit up in a bright

blue light, and Fai's entire body seemed to glow. Then it was over. Fai collapsed on the

floor.

Kurogane ran to get picked him up and shook his head. "Idiot, I hope this was worth

it." Kurogane grabbed Fai's staff. It was a non-Mage-like; Kurogane could feel the

pulse of large, loose jewel hung in the middle by some invisible force. The staff seemed

to glow with power.

Fai woke up in bed later that evening, and croaked out "Kuro-rin, water." His

voice was raspy and weak; barely audible. Kurogane grabbed the cup, and helped Fai sit up

and drink. Fai drank his fill, and then immediately fell back into a slumber. This

continued for day at a time.

Fai was just starting to recover, when a messenger sent out news:

We're under attack.

Kurogane reached out and grabbed his sword, dropping Fai's staff that he was shaping the

ends of (It was pretty much done anyway.), and looked at Fai. "Go, big doggie. I'll

be fine."

Kurogane looked at his lover with determination in his eyes. "You will not leave

this room until I get back."

"Yes, Daddy," Fai said, as he waved his hands good-bye. Kurogane shot Fai

another look, and left.

When he got to the attack site he was taken aback, his eyes dilating with shock and

horror. It was Mokona. She was swallowing everything up. Kurogane would have laughed,

before he attacked with Ginryu. Kurogane couldn't make a dent, because Mokona kept

swallowing his attacks. Kurogane was strong, but it was tiring. Finally, he thought a

single name- Fai.

Fai was dozing when he heard Kurogane call his name. Immediately, ignoring Kurogane's

instructions, he grabbed his staff hastily and ran to the battlefield. When he saw it was

Mokona, Fai hollered

"Hold her off for another minute, Kuro-sama." Kurogane saw Fai shoot him a

look, and made a mental note to yell at him later about leaving the bed and butchering

his name again.

"Fine, but hurry!" Kurogane yelled. Fai took his staff in one hand, and put the

end on the ground, then pulled back his other hand, as it began to glow with power. He

started to chant, and a blue beam from the staff hit Mokona straight on the jewel on her

head, knocking her out cold.

A few minutes later, Mokona woke up and saw Fai, which led to her happily crying

"Fai Mommy!"

Fai smiled brightly at her. "Mokona, how you been? How are you feeling?"

"Mokona feels fine. Mokona came to visit you and Daddy."

"I'm glad to see you too, Mokona. Did you have a rough landing?" Fai's smile

didn't falter as he talked to the childish girl.

Mokona thought for a minute, her brows furrowing in obvious concentration. "Yeah,

Mokona fell from real high, and then saw you. That's all Mokona remembers."

"Mokona; is one of your 108 secret techniques swallowing anything?" Fai asked

"Yeah, it is. Mokona wants to know how Fai guessed."

"Was Mokona hungry when she left?" Fai continued, dodging Mokono's question.

"Yeah, Watanuki never gives Mokona enough food." Kurogane thought that was

probably a lie. The Mokono's were just bottomless pits.

"Mokona wants to know how you knew one of Mokona's secret techniques." Mokona

repeated, gazing up at Fai.

When they explained to Mokona what happened, Mokona apologized and went outside, spitting

everything out. "It looks like normal again, so let's go have a party."

Kurogane looked at his lover, and said "You know you're not going to the party"

as he flipped Fai over his shoulder. "You're going to get cleaned up and go back to

bed. I'll bring you food later."

"But, Kuro-rin, I want to stay up and drink with everyone else" Fai whined, as

he flailed; banged his fists on Kurogane's back.

"No, you were warned, and that reminds me, you need to drink from me too."

"But, Kuro-sama, we have a guest!"

Kurogane looked at Mokona, and said "The creampuff's fine" while looking at

Mokona. Mokona laughed, and was having a grand time with Tomoyo.

Fai just sighed, and said "At least let me bath first."

"That's fine," Kurogane said, "but I will do it."

Fai smirked."Why, Kuro-rin wants to be in the bath with me."

Kurogane blushed "Don't be an idiot,"

Knowing Fai was really too weak to put up a fight. Fai sighed as Kurogane took him to

their room's bath. Kurogane was no nonsense.

"You said you needed several weeks to recover. It hasn't even been a week, and you

go and push it more." Fai just nodded, letting Kurogane keep chiding him.

Kurogane scrubbed him from head to toe, and then lifted him out of the tub. He dried him,

and put him in night wear. Kurogane cut his wrist, and made Fai drink some blood before

putting him into bed. Fai feel asleep almost instantly when his head hit the pillow.

Kurogane walked out into the main room, and told a servant to bring some simple food in

four hours. He went to talk and she saw him.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

Kurogane shook his head no. He asked if he could be dismissed, and could she find a room

for Mokona. Tomoyo did not object. Kurogane went into the kitchen, and ordered a large

meal delivered to the public baths. Kurogane soaked for hours, ate his dinner, and then

dried off and went to wake Fai, so he could eat.

Fai was really weak when they brought soup and bread in. He helped Fai sit up and eat.

Fai smiled as Kurogane gave him some."Thank-you so much Kuro-rin." He said, his

lips curving into a small, but weak smile. Kurogane sighed; he gave up on correcting Fai

a long time ago. He took the tray, and sat it in the hallway, then came back and told Fai

to move lay down, knowing everything was secure, and that Tomoyo was dealing with the

creampuff.

The End

R and R everyone;

Ok I want thoughts for next fic. I had a crazy what if story of what if Kuro/Fai took the

place Syaoran/Sakura and they weren't even In the story A lot of the smaller stuff would

change but not the basics Something happens to Fai they go on a quest tell me your

thoughts.


End file.
